Dance with the Devil
by Giggleble
Summary: A raged friend of Lexi visits Damon to confront him but what happens when Damon falls for her? AU Damon/OC
1. Arrival

**Madelines POV**

Out of my 450 years, I have never seen a house like that before. Weeds were creeping upon the walls of the boarding house. I stood from afar, watching the house, every movement in the trees and the door. Especially the house's door.

Before I knew, I had sped to the door and used the knocker to announce my arrival, even though I was uninvited and unexpected.

A depressed looking man opened the door; he had short, light ,brown-ish hair as well as dark eyes, bushy eyebrows and a pale-ish looking complexion.

"Hello?"

"Hello, I am Madeline Puckett" I addressed my self to the male.

A confused expression swept across his face, one of his eyebrows rose while the other stayed put.

"Stefan Salvatore" I nod a few times as he introduced himself.

But after I had nodded, I had an angry look on my face.

"I guess you're Damon Salvatore's brother. I'm looking for him"

Stefan placed his hand on his forehead as he leaned on the doorframe.

"Upstairs" He started walking to the staircase. I stare to the ground and try to move my leg but I know I can't. I take a small, hesitant step to the doorway and then I stop, waiting to be invited in.

Stefan turns to see me in the door way. He looks at me lip syncing the word: 'Oh' with wide eyes and now both eyebrows had been raised, and then like I had before, he had nodded a couple of times. The confusion had been cleared by now. "Come in" He signals me to step into the house so I did. The first step was a weird one but the next few steps were normal.

Stefan and I walked up the staircase, listening to the awkward silence between us. Stefan was the one who started the conversation, but even then it was still awkward:

"I'm in my 160's, what about you?"

I turn my head to face his very quickly, given him an offended and sharp look. My silver eyes turn angry. How did/does he know?

"I'm a vampire too, I'm guessing… 120's?"

"No, I'm 450… to be exact" I had said, now calm. I, as well as my body and face had also calmed down. It was like my heart nearly stopped a moment ago.

I couldn't take anymore of the walking; I sped up to the top and waited for Stefan to follow. Afterwards, he led me to a room and politely opened the door for me, and then he was gone.

I walked in the room, confident in what I was going to say and do next. His back was turned away from me; Damon was staring through the window. I was sure that he had seen me through the reflection because he had slowly turned to face me and wore that smug smile on his face which I really wanted to wipe off.

"Damon Salvatore?"

Damon looked at me up and down and smiled again when he had reached my head.

"Yeah?" He happily replied. Damon took a few steps closer to me. I also took a few steps, back. I wanted to rip his throat out on the spot, he didn't know what he had done but know he's gonna know why I'm standing in his house.

"You killed my best friend, and when I mean best friend, I mean yours and mine. She was my friend since I met her, which was when she was 3 years old." I furiously said.

He just laughed.

"Sweetheart, I've killed millions, be more specific"

Where the hell is a baseball bat in this room? 'Cause I really fell like smashing his skull open. It was a huge surprise to me as I'm never violent or this violent. Like Lexi, I drunk and still do drink blood from bodies at the local morgues, There is no harm done I guess.

"Lexi, you remember her huh? I was at least close to my hundred's when I met her, I have/had been there for her until the day she was turned and even then I was there for her. You took her away because-"

He was closer now. His index finger was placed on my lips, which interrupted my speech. I stare down to the finger and just do nothing about it. "Hush" Damon hushed. He then removes his finger and stares into my eyes. I become alarmed and shift uncomfortably on the spot in where I stood. Damon smiled at me.

"It was a horrible but a necessary sacrifice but Lexi was very useful and on time in fact, we will miss her dearly"

Sorry wasn't it enough for me, it didn't bring her back. As his head faced me, mine face in the left direction as I had been channeling into his thoughts.

_Ha ha, she gets it, pain, something we have in common_

I turn to face him, stopping my concentration on his thoughts. Was the same person in both of our thoughts? The one who brought us both pain and sorrow?

Around about then, I had had enough of his presence, I walked out of the room, planning to run, run wherever. I jogged down the stairs, leaving a thumping noise with each step I took.

"Nice meeting you Stefan!" I yelled on my way out, and then I was gone. Out of site.

* * *

That night I lay asleep in my room, trying to dream about good things like the summer in Britain in 1665, Elizabeth and I were running around the yard when Father approached us and said that he was taking us to a party. I had never been to the party's before but 'Beth' had been to. She was three years older but I hadn't cared a bit. Even though that was a great memory and I had more stored in my brain, but I couldn't get Damon out of my head. His light eyes, his dark hair, the way he touched my lips and the way…the way he smiled at me. No…No way, I was not, I repeat not! Going to fall for the man who murdered my best friend.

I woke up, gasping for air, thinking about Damon. My arms supported me as I sat up. My hand brushed the hair out of my eyes and I turned to look to my side only to see…

"Damon?" I asked, it felt like a dream but he just sat there and smirked.


	2. Arrival Damons POV

**Damon's POV**

I sat in Stefan's room, breathing in and out slowly, embracing the perfect silence. I sat on Stefan's cool 'Spinney Chair'; Stefan called it an office chair or something like that. It made a cool, evil effect. I loved terrorizing Stefan as he was just so miserable because Elena dumped him. This is why you don't leave a picture of her doppelganger in your room, Stefan. I would have made a move on her sooner but I'm occupied by thinking about other possibilities of getting Katherine out of her tomb. It did hurt me thinking about her, I still think I deserve her; she's just like me except she's a women.

I heard footsteps approaching the room and the door open. Stefan must be sulking again. Like always of course but this time I heard footsteps disappear. Through the glass was a reflection of a black haired girl with silver eyes who was pale like me, like Stefan.

I smile and do what this chair was made for, spun around slowly like those 'Evil Bosses' on the movies and T.V, to face her.

"Damon Salvatore?" She asks me.

I look at her up and down and smile, stopping at her face. She is some what attractive. Come to think of it, very attractive, makes me want to forget about Elena all together. "Yeah?" I happily ask, I move a few steps closer but she moves back.

"You killed my best friend, and when I mean best friend, I mean yours and mine. She was my friend since I met her, which was when she was 3 years old." The girl says.

Ha, who is she talking about? That blondy I killed the first time I arrived back in Fell's Church? I just laughed at her question.

"Sweetheart, I've killed millions, be more specific" I could see that she was getting frustrated.

I stared at her black coat until she spoke and while she spoke I stood and moved closer.

"Lexi, you remember her huh? I was at least close to my hundred's when I met her, I have/had been there for her until the day she was turned and even then I was there for her. You took her away because-"

I interrupted her by placing my index finger on her soft lips. I watch her stare down to the finger and stand there, going cross eyed. "Hush" I hushed then remove my finger. I stare into her silver eyes and I felt something that I felt when I was around Katherine… I was enjoying playing a game. Kath and I played a game like that all the time.

Of course, I remember Lexi; she was very useful to me, very nice. Too bad about that death of hers…Ha!

"It was a horrible but a necessary sacrifice but Lexi was very useful and on time in fact, we will miss her dearly" I try to save my ass as she was a vampire as well. But I had a feeling she wouldn't take it.

I saw her head shift to the left. I hadn't relised what she was doing until she faced me. God Damn Her! I had been thinking about things like pain as well. It made me sound as pathetic and emo as Stefan.

I watch as she just walked away. My voice cracked abit as I heard her thump down the stairs and shout out to Stefan. Only if she had stayed…

I sped down the staircase to see Stefan in the living room; He was drinking bunny or something.

"Do I have to tell Bambi that you're eating its mom?"

Stefan rolled his eyes at me and continued drinking. I hung around like a bad scent. Stefan must relised I wanted something because of the next thing he had said:

"What do you want?"

"What is that girl's name who came to visit me today?"

"Why…?" He dragged on.

"Because…"I also dragged on the word.

He places the blood stained glass down on the antique coffee table and argues about it in his head, turning his head left to right, looking like he was weighing it up. _There's nothing to weigh up, just give me her name I'll stalk her from there,_ I thought.

"Her name is Madeline Puckett" Stefan had finally given in.

"Thank you and I was about to think that, that animal blood was effecting your brain abit" I said sarcastically.

That day, I had sped to the mayor's office to look at the city records and if not there, than the governments records. I could easily manipulate the receptionist because she was a women and young, and of course not resistant to my looks and persuasion. I stepped into the main hall and walked up to the happy blonde. She looked up to me and smiled, just like that Caroline did to me, speaking of her. Next time I see her, I will eat her alive. She is **so** annoying. I took off my black sunglasses and flashed a smile back.

"Hi, can I look at the file for Madeline Puckett" I persuaded.

The preppy blonde did what she was told, she passed me the file and I took read

"Thanks" I said while I read.

'_Name: Madeline Jessica Puckett. DOB: 27/08/88. Parents: Hunter Puckett, Jessica Puckett. Address: 75 Ginger Lane…'_

I handed the file back and placed my shades back over my eyes.

I remember an old cottage at that place, guess she'll be getting a visit soon…

It was 12am when I walked into the old cottage. I was invited in here at 1864, one month after I was turned. So of course I was allowed in. Not even a creak was heard while I stepped through the vampire's home. The next thing my eyes saw after entering another room, was a woman sleeping, I sat down and watched. While looking into her several dreams on that night, I found one about me. That makes me smile because I didn't force that into her head. She rustled around in her sheets; I had rolled my shoulder around, waiting for her face to brighten up as she awoke and found me sitting there, Thinking about her reaction.

She had sat up quickly, gasping. God, bad dream about 1923 much? She brushed the hair out her eyes then stared in my direction. The shock set in her face.

"Damon?" Madeline asked. I smiled as she spoke my name.


	3. Black Out

We were meters apart, I tried to speak but all that would come out was a stutter. "No need to stutter, love. That's what they say in Britain right? Where _is_ the cool accent?" Damon cheekily asked.

I was astonished that he had gotten in my house especially with the rules about entrance. "I left it at home, in 1698. You should know right, I sensed you were in my dreams" That's when Damon put his palms up and shrugged, signaling 'Meh' or 'Hey!' then moved closer to the bed.

How the hell did he get in here? What the hell! Was he in my dreams, in my thoughts?

I became alarmed and scooted down to the next side of her bed then I took a quick glance around the room. As I felt Damon pressing down on the mattress, I sped in front of him and yelled: "Get out!"

My eyes began to redden up and crooked lines that look like a 2 year old that used a ruler had drawn up, had formed below my eyes, I starts to hiss at the taken back Damon.

"Whoa! Calm down. I just want to stay the night; I want to get to know you. Don't need to bring out thee ol' fangs" He smiled at me, calming me down a bit, making the colour of my eyes return to its silver form and my face turn smooth again

My eyes widened and I had bit my lip gently and thought, _God he has a nice smile. NO!_

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Us, you and me, you're first"

My eyebrow rose, He wasn't Mr. Nice guy. I was sure of it but why was he doing this? Did he want to know me? Or did he want to kill me like he killed…Lexi What the hell as I doing talking to my best friend's killer? But I uncomfortably agreed to share my life story.

"I was born in London on the 22nd of June, 1650. My sister Elizabeth was three at the time. My father and mother were rich like hell; we got what we wanted so life was easy. At fifteen, I was privileged to go to the party's Elizabeth had been allowed to go to. Five years later, My sister got really drunk and bit me, I bit her back for fun but Elizabeth was actually sucking my blood, so I copied her and I turned vampire. I ate Mrs. Williams to survive. My sister and I had to tell father, so he could help us. When we told him, he nearly cried but he made us promise, No more humans. He got a ring made for us to stay in sunlight as my grandfather was a vampire as well. It was never passed down though.

After that, my family started dropping like flies because of the diseases and so on. Elizabeth stayed in England while I adventured the world. I stayed in Europe for a couple of decades then I moved to Mississippi, met Lexi then I stayed until she transformed then she did her own thing and I did mine, we always met up though.

Moved around until 1899, last thing I had heard from Elizabeth was that she was moving with other people to a new land, found by Captain Cook. I came here afterwards. I've been living here ever since then. I recently found out Lexi was murdered and now I'm sharing my life story"

I sighed as I stopped talking. I had never relised that I had a weird life until now.

Damon shook his head and smiled "wow! Your life _is_ weird"

I had a sudden thought to myself. _He killed your best friend Madeline; you can't forgive him for that! He needs to go! Chuck him out Madeline Ray_! I thought. Wow! I _am_ right! I tucked a piece of my black hair behind my ear as I looked to my bare feet. Heaving drops of rain started to attack my window; my eyes wander to the purple curtains, covering the blurry glass.

"Damon" He stares at me and smiles "You need to leave" my voice drops to a whisper on my last word. God, why does he always smile? Damon shrugs and stares to the curtain like had done a minute ago.

"Well, love. It's raining and there's been 'an animal attack' around here. Police are investigating around about now and we both know running out of here wouldn't be so wise when cops a driving back and fourth every 5 minutes"

"Then, get a lift from one of them" I argued.

I walk out of my bedroom and into my dining room/living room. I wriggle my toes for few seconds. I hear him breathe next to me.

"If it's what you want, I'll walk home."

I watch him walkout of the small cottage, my home and into the wild rain. Did I do the wrong thing? I did. Even though I hated him, I did listen to my conscience. I was a nice person after all. I sped outside, to see Damon walk away, I shouted out quickly: "Damon!"

He turns around and roll my eyes as I mouthed: 'Come'. As no police cars had driven up the road in a minute, Damon sped to me and walked in my house again. I slammed the door and looked at my arm chair, disappointed. I didn't have a couch because no one lived with me and I was out, too busy to watch TV.

"So _where am I _gonna sleep?" Damon asked me happily while rubbing his hands together.

I walk into my room again and he follows. "You can sleep in my bed…" I saw his smile fade when I said the second part "There are rules! 1. No trying to do anything to me 2. No using any mojo on me and 3. Don't enter my dreams"

I shook my head as I walked over to my bed and pulled the covers over my body. He takes off his leather jacket and shoes then gets into my bed. Damon just lays there and stares at me, I turn my head and hear him whisper: "Never knew you were so ruley, oh and by the way, you don't know _my_ story" then his knuckles brush my arm. My eyes close tight, I made an expression like I had ate a lemon and I held onto my breath until I released my eyes from their tight form, exhaled and calmed down again.

It had been a few hours until morning came.


End file.
